Daughter of Well You'll Find Out
by The Silver Luck of Ella
Summary: I just a regular girl, living with my best friend and her mom, right? WRONG!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus, Rick Riordan does.

* * *

I was just a regular girl living a regular life right? (WRONG!)

Hi! My name is Dialya (Die-al-e-a). I live with my best friend in the whole wide world, Phoenix, and her mom Willow.

I have blue eyes and midnight black hair. My friend Phoenix had dirty blond hair and blue eyes. We go to school in California at a school called Regionals. Great name right? It's for "gifted"(more like disabled) kids like Phoenix and I. We both have A.D.H.D. ,a.k.a the oh so magical power to not stay still or pay attention that well, and we have a little dyslexia, also a magical power of not reading to well, we are so "very gifted" right? But now weird things are going on, sort of, we're about to turn 13 in a couple of month and things keep happening. Like, seeing ladies that look like nymphs being chased by what looked like satyr, how do we know this you say? BIG GREEK MYTHOLOGY GEEKS! But we forgot about it and a one-eyed man stocking us until we got to school. Any way we are going to run away to New York, cool right! We pack just about everything we need. We are traveling light so we only have 2 bags filled with clothes, food, money, the sharp kitchen knives( we left at night), and etc. We head of and hope for the best.

Meanwhile at home Willow sent an Iris message to Mt. Olympus...

"They left to night", she said.

"Good we will help them survive until they get to Tennessee. Where then a satyr will take them to Camp Half-Blood", said the person on the other side of the message.

* * *

Hello Percy Jackson series lovers, I too am a lover, I hoped u liked it.

PLEASE REVIEW!

P.S. My first version of this got deleted somehow, but I'm reposting it! So ENJOY!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own KFC or any National Parks in Utah or Utah, but I do own everything else in this story except the half-blood parts.

We walk, rode busses, and taxies all the way to Utah. We stopped to eat at a KFC and cleaned up in the bathroom. We started walking again until we reached a National Park. (Sorry if there's improper grammar) We decided to go in and it was amazing! There were so many bushes and trees as tall as buildings.

"Want to race to that bench, over there? The one that's about 5 to 7 yards away." I said to Phoenix.

"Sure", she said. We ran and a couple feet ahead was an owl hole and we saw some deer, too, so cool! I closed my eyes and thought nothing could be faster than me until, CRASHS! I ran in to a man that was wearing one of those tall/long coats with a hat. I couldn't see his face, too.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I said to the man and Phoenix was right behind me looking worried.

"(He sniffs the air) I smell Half-Bloods, two little girls." He said.

"What?" We said together. He turned around and we saw that he had one eye.

"You're... a CYCLOPS." We said together. (How do we know this our/Phoenix's mom thought us all of the Greek stories and stuff; we also know all of them by heart.)

He charged at us and we ran. We ran together and fast, and if you ever have been chased by a Cyclops there big, smell, and I want to say a slow, but they're fastish.

"I think we lost him" I said, but I was wrong he was still chasing us. At the beginning of the trail a bus was about to leave, but we got it and ditched that smelly monster.

While we were thinking we were safe.

"You were right, they did come." said the Cyclops.

"Yes, you did a good. I knew they would get away. They should now go to Camp Half-Blood, but they won't have it so easy." they voice said on the other side of the phone.

"Return to home, you did a good job." the voice said.

"Thank You, Master." the Cyclops said.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Tennessee or the Parthenon there, but I do own this story, sooo NO COPYING WITHOUT MY PERMISON! Oh, and I have a lawyer! Note: u does not want to meet her!

We took the bus all the way to Tennessee. We got dropped of right in front of the replica of the Parthenon. It looked awesome, but it didn't look like the real one at all.

"Hmmmm", I said, "excuse me do you work here, because this is all wrong." He stared at me and nodded.

"As I was saying, "I continued, "That should be like this and that should be like that. Oh, and that has to be like that. Hey! Phoenix, does that look right?" I said to her while she was looking at the drawings I made on a piece of paper. She made a few changes and nodded. We both then looked at the man who was now getting architectects to look at our/my drawings. They were now making new blue prints to fix it.

Then someone grasped us and said.

"Are you guys NUTS!" he said. This guy, who we've never seen/known before had curly brown hair and a goatee (sorry if spelled wrong). We stared clueless at him.

"Oh, sorry it's just that I was sent here to get you two, but it seems that you don't know how special you two are." he said kinder. Phoenix took a deep breath, and if you know her you better sit down and are ready to listen and listen and listen.

"1. Who are you? 2. Why are you here? And 3. Do you have any food and what in the heck are you talking about!" she said in one breath.

"Ok, my name is Grover." He said. I chuckled and Phoenix giggled, he just looked and continued talking.

"As I said before I was sent to get you both and yes I do have food and you two are (he stopped looked around and whispered) half-bloods. We stared at him stunned.

Hi, sorry I've haven't updated in a while. Hoped u liked it! :)

REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

Note: I don't own anything Rick Rioardan wrote or any of his ideas so… DON'T SUE!

Grover led us on to a bus driven by a man? That looked like Argus. He handed us a sandwich, a soda, and some chips. Phoenix said to him

"So we're half-bloods. Like the ones in Greek Myths?" He responded

"Yes, but I don't know who your parent are so don't ask!" It got dark so we took a sort nap while Grover played the pan-pipes.

When we woke up we were in New York. It was so cool! All the buildings were so tall and the lights were blinding. The bus dude dropped us off at the woods and drove off.

"Is this right?" I said to Grover. He nodded. We walk pass a strawberry stand when we here a roar and Grover yelled, "**RRRRUUUUUNNNN!**" We ran and he ran up to an arch made out of trees that said "Camp Half-Blood", but we were too late. A huge Minotaur came running and stopped and pawed the ground ready to charge.

"GROVER! WHAT DO WE DOOO?" I screamed at him, but he was passed out muttering "Burrito, burrito..."

"REALLY AT A TIME LIKE THIS, SHIT!" I said, "Phoenix help me drag his over here!" she nodded and we dragged big, hairy, and heavy to safety while we had to fight the _Minotaur._


	5. Chapter 5

We ran away from Grover _**(THANKS SO MUCH FOR HELPING US OUT RIGHT NOW!)**_, so the Minotaur won't get him. It ran at us we dogged it and RAN!

I looked at Phoenix, but she didn't know what to do. I looked around for something useful and... Right underneath the sign were a bow with arrows and a whole lot of daggers.

She spotted them to and we split up and ran for the gear. Phoenix grasped the daggers and I got the bow and arrows.

**NOW THE FUN BEGINS**

Phoenix went on her rampage, while I shot it in the eyes. (P.S. To the faint at heart NEVER! Watch Phoenix fight!) Phoenix stabbed it in the legs, arms, and anywhere else she could. I made a fire and lite some of my arrows on fire and set its piece of cloth it was wearing on fire. It danced around and tried to put the fire out. We laughed at it.

Phoenix nudged me and pointed to some rope that had appeared. Phoenix thought of a plan and whispered it to me. I nodded and we went for the rope.

I got my piece and she got hers. We ran towards the Minotaur and circled it entangling it the rope. We pulled and it came down with a big **THUD!** I saw a sword and grasped it. Phoenix helped me get on top of its head. We hanged on to its horn and delivered the final blow. **POOF!** Yellow dust went everywhere, the Minotaur was gone, but we got to keep the horns.

We dragged Grover as we went into Camp Half-Blood. It was dark, but light came on and people ran towards us. We were so tried that we passed out, but before we did I heard stuff like this.

"Ahh, Oh My Gods! Quick get them to the infirmary or Quick someone go get Chiron.", and, "HA! Grover pasted out again. I bet you $10 he was muttering _Food!"_, "Ok! You're on"

Also, " I wonder which god or goddess are their parents." , and the last one I could remember, before someone picked me/Phoenix up and carried us to the infirmary,

"AH! Perfect fresh meat!"

Hi! Sorry I've not updated in a long time, But...

REVIEW REVIEW REIVEW!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rick's ideas or characters or half-bloods

* * *

Dialya's P.O.V.

I'm dreaming that I'm in a forest and there's a perfect deer right in front of me. I reach out to touch it, but I went through it. Weird, I thought to myself. The deer prances to a cave and I follow it. Then all of a sudden a great big black stage comes and drags the deer down to the cave. I ran after it and the deer changes to a lady that look like me except her eyes were silver, and the stage turned into the most evil looking man I've ever seen.

"How dare you Hades!" The lady screamed and him, her eyes full of hate, " You dare kidnap (sorry if spelled wrong) me! What is the meaning of this nonsense?"

"Like you don't know Artemis." Hades responded, " The girl where is the girl. Give her to me. I own her, she is part of me."

"You will never know. I've hidden MY DAUGTHER some were you will never find her Hades." Artemis spat in discuss.

"So be it! The maiden goddess had a child." He said

"I created her to have some on to love and to protect from things like you." She said

"Fine Artemis have it your way, but she is rightfully mine and you know it. I shall make her mine! If it's the last thing I do." He said and I woke up.

I woke up in a room in a bed with my backpack on one of the bed legs. There was a boy in the room and I had no clue WHERE PHEONIX WAS! I ran up to the boy, who was a couple of inches taller than me and gripped his shirt and said,

"YOU GOT 5 SECONDS TO TELLL ME WHERE PHEONIX IS, THE GIRL WHO WAS WITH ME, OR YOUR PRETTY FACE GETS REARANGED!"

"HELP!" he yelled and two more boys and a girl came running in the room.

"WHERE IS PHEONIX, THE GIRL WHO WAS WITH ME LAST NIGHT OR THINGS GET UGLY!" I said one more time.

"She's fine." the girl said calmly, she looked somewhat like Phoenix, but with gray eyes, "She in the other room come with me, I'll show you."

I followed her away from the stunned boy with sea greenish blue eyes, and found Phoenix strangling a boy with brown hair.

"Dialya!" Phoenix yelled and dropped the boy, now trying to get air, and we hugged. We made a quick check in our backpacks to make sure that nothing was missing. Everything was there so we ran outside and the girl and the boy, I treated, followed us.

"Were the heck are we and who in the world are you two." I said to them

"I'm Annabeth daughter of Athena and that's Percy son of Poseidon." she said and the boy waved.

"So that makes us half-bloods to, since we are able to come in to this Camp Half-Blood, right?" Phoenix asked

"That tis right", a very familiar voice said. We turned around and saw...

"MOM!" We yelled at the same time. We ran a hugged her and Annabeth and Percy looked confused.

"Hello my sweethearts", Willow said sweetly, " You've both been so brave and I'm so proud of you both: but since you two are half-bloods I cannot be your mother."

"We know, but you'll always be like a mother to us, always and forever. No matter what." We said.

"That's my girls. I will be always with you, ok. I am a wood nymph and I live in this willow, she pointed to a beautiful willow between two of the cabins, so I will always be with you." We nodded and walked up to Percy and Annabeth.

"Ok, so who are parents?" I asked them.

"We don't know, but you'll get claimed so enough.

Then you'll be put into a cabin with all the other half-bloods you're related to. Till then we'll give you the grand tour of the place." Annabeth said. We follow them to tour our new home. Camp Half-Blood.

* * *

Hoped you liked it an PLEASE

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

I hope you enjoyed my story so far AND I read the reviews!

* * *

We followed Annabeth and Percy around the whole camp, and let me tell you **IT WAS AWESOME!** There was everything in the world that was awesome (in our eyes). We went to the strawberry fields and the fighting areas and a lot of other places, too.

Then we went to the dagger throwing area and Phoenix creamed everyone there. She never got anything, but a bull's eye. Everyone was very impressed, especially Annabeth. Then we went to the archery area and the Apollo kids were hogging it.

"Hey!" I said to them they turned around and stared, "I want to shoot, so MOVE!" They stared to laugh when...

"Let's have her shoot." one guy said, "Hey sweetheart; you can shoot all you want, if you can beat me in an archery contest."

"Bring it on, pipsqueak! I've never missed or gotten anything lower than a bull's eye before. And call me sweetheart one more time I'll have to kill you." I responded.

They made bets and Phoenix, Annabeth, and Percy were the only people who bet on me.

The first target was only 10 ft. away. The Apollo kid, whose name is Oliver, shot it with ease. His cabin clapped, and then it was my turn.

Since he already had a bow with arrows, I had to choose mine. I walked over to the bow and saw the one I used last night. I grabbed it and shot the target right in the bull's eye.

Phoenix cheered with our new friends and the contest kept going.

We went on to 20, 30,40,50,60,70,80,90 ft... Then we finally got to a hundred feet.

I was winning by 1, because he missed the bull's eye on the 80 ft. one.

If I lost this one, I would lose, but I couldn't do that. It was his turn and he missed the bull's eye. He had lost, but it was my turn and I could still loose, too.

I lined up and focused. I breathed and out, aimed and let go. My arrow hit the bull's eye and I won. The Apollo kids were in shock.

"Ahhhh, nice job. Game?" Oliver said to me, we shook hands, "I sure hope you are in Apollo. You're an amazing shooter."

"Thanks!" I said to him, "And good contest, ok. No hard feelings." We shook hands again, and by then it was dinner!

* * *

(I hope my spelling and punctuation was perfect enough.)

I hoped u guys enjoyed it! And...

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

Hi I'm hoping you are enjoying my story! :)

We headed back towards the Mess Hall and we, meaning Phoenix and I, met a whole lot of other people along the way. Most of them were really nice and others were normal.

Phoenix nudged me and we noticed some mean ugly looking kids. Percy said that they were they children of Ares. I thought: _So that's why they're so ugly and mean looking_.

We sat at an empty table together while Annabeth and Percy sat at their godly parent table. They explained all the rules to us, and since we are quick learners we know them all by heart now, that's why everyone was staring at us.

"Hey, Dialya", Phoenix said to me quietly, "Annabeth thinks I'm a daughter of Athena because I'm really smart and my eyes are turning grayer every second." I looked at her eyes and realized she was right. Her eyes are a blue-gray.

"I'm happy for you, but remember that Mom said 'that we have to stick together no matter what.'", I said to her. She looked at me and nodded. We decided that we would always stick together know matter what.

Before dinner started a guy in a wheel chair came, well rolled, up to us and we talked.

"My name is Chiron. I am the person in charge of this camp and I believe you are the new people everyone's been talking about, and I don't know either of your names, so will you two tell me who you two are?" Chiron said in a gentle voice.

"My name is Phoenix and this is my best friends/sister, well sotra, Dialya." Phoenix said. He stared at us and the sky looked a little bit darker, but Chiron took very great caution not letting us notice how worried he looked.

"It's very nice to meet you and I hope to see you two soon." He said and hurried off. By that time, now officially, it was DINNER! We were so starving that we ran to the line and grabbed all our favorites.

Phoenix grabbed chicken, pizza, veggies, fruit, and so much more that I couldn't tell under all her food she grabbed. I grabbed the same except I didn't grab seafood. I'm highly allergic to seafood. (Any type of it from crab to salmon and beyond). I throw up and can't breathe unless I get something to get the taste off of my mouth. I can't even eat the things around it, that's how bad it is.

We noticed that everyone was putting some of it into the fire and saying 'to the gods'. We did the same as them and FINALLY! Digging!

After dinner we all headed to a huge fire pit for a late night sing-along. The Apollo kids were the lead people for that and they invited me to sing with them, while Phoenix talked with Annabeth and the other Athena kids. We sang funny songs about how to put your armor on right and other songs. They asked me to sing, but I couldn't do it alone so, I pulled Phoenix up with me and we sang together. When we sang everyone was quiet and just listen to us sing.

At the end of the song everyone clapped and the Apollo kids really wanted me in their cabin so bad now, they offer to Phoenix, too, but Annabeth has claimed her as Athena property. At the end of the campfire we all walked to our cabins. We didn't get claimed, so they put us in the Hermes cabin, but we ditched them and went into the cabin next to our mom's willow. The Athena cabin was on the other side of it, but we were in the one that was the best looking one in our opinion.

Inside it was perfect! The bed was made already, and everything looked like it did at home. Even at the foot of our beds had a trunk with our names on it. We opened them and inside there were clothes, sunblock, our secret thing we had since we were little, money, drachmas, and everything else we needed or wanted. We were so happy and tired, that as soon as we lied down on the perfect beds we passed out into a deep sleep.

Hoped you guys liked it!

REVIEW! Please. I will beg.


	9. Chapter 9

Hi and Enjoy!

* * *

Phoenix's P.O.V.

We woke up at the sound of the alarm clock.

"Mom, five more minutes." I said as Dialya poorly shook me awake.

"Phoenix we have to get up!" She said to me when I wouldn't get up. I finally woke up and we got dressed, made our beds, and took a shower.

The weird thing is thou; the bathrooms were already in the cabin. There were two of them and the door had our names on them. I walked in to mine and WOW! It was AMAZING. There was a huge shell with hot water in it and there were so many soaps and bubbles and whatever you could imagine. I hoped out of my bath and there was a soft wind that dried my hair and body in less than a minute.

After, we were ready for anything. Then a girl and a boy knocked on the door.

"Who is it and why are you here?" I said.

"My name is Piper and this is Butch." Piper said pointing to a guy who looked like he wanted to be somewhere else.

"Ok, so why are you here?" Dialya said.

"Every day there are cabin inspections to see who gets to shower first and what not." Butch said bored.

"Ok come on in." I said. The walked in and were, of course, amazed how clean it was. They looked around and checked off stuff on their clipboards.

"Very nice you two, but why are you guys staying in Artemis's cabin? No one ever stays in here, but the Hunters." Piper said. We shrugged our shoulders and she and Butch were off.

"Hey, before you leave. Who are your godly parents?' Dialya said to them.

'I'm son of Iris." Butch said.

"Goddess of Rainbows. So that why you have the tattoo of a rainbow." I said.

"Yeah, go a problem with that?" He said getting ready to fight.

"No, I think it's cool having the goddess of rainbows and a mom." I said calmly.

"I'm daughter of Aphrodite and head of the cabin, too." Piper said. They waved good-bye and I think we got some new friends.

It was Sunday so there was only free time. We go a box, each, filled with a couple canteens of nectar and bags off ambrosia. There were also some jeans with sneakers and five to eight orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirts. We wondered who sent them to us, but changed into the orange shirt, but left our old jeans on.

We walked out of our cabin and made friends with everyone, but avoided the Ares kids. Until the one they call 'Clarisse' walked up to us.

"Well, well, well." She said.

"Well what? I need to get by you so could you umm, like, **MOVE!"** Dialya said. She now looked like she could kill an army.

"WHAT! YOU WANT ME TO MOVE! OHHHhhh YOUR HEAD IS GOING DOWN THE TOILET FIRST!" She said enraged.

* * *

There will be more soon so keep reading!


	10. Chapter 10

Hi so so so sorry I've haven't updated in a long time. I was in Texas for a week or so, so I'm going to have two really long chapters for you guys. ENJOY! (P.S. I'm reposting it, so this is old, but I couldn't bring myself to delete it.)

* * *

Dialya's P.O.V.

Two words when fighting Clarisse, be quick and be smart. I ran towards her and gave her a kick in the face. Phoenix was making the Ares kids cry for mommy and showing no mercy, when someone spoiled the fun.

"Fighting is not permitted in this area. Only in the arena and permitted areas, may you fight, but not here!" A strict, yet calm and kind voice said.

"Ahh, let them fight, the less time for me to be here is when there're no more of these brats." A drunken dude said.

"Now, now Dionysus you know the rules, and fighting is not permitted here." said the first guy.

"Hey! She started it! We were just trying to defend ourselves. Right!" Phoenix said looking at me and the Ares kids, sorta.

"Yeah! They wanted to put our head in the toilet. As if we were going to let that happen! Plus they started it." I said with confidence.

The guy was in a wheel chair, I noticed, looked at the Ares kids with a sigh, but then looked at Phoenix and me.

"My name is Chiron and that is Lord Dionysus, but is known here as Mr. D. You two must be the two knew campers that just arrived. Well 'Welcome' and hope to see you two very soon, but who are your parents?" Chiron said with a little worry looking at me.

"We don't know, but people say we'll be claimed soon enough." Phoenix said. Chiron left us with a nod and Mr. D, and we left heading to the arena to practice fighting.

We headed to the arena to find a big black dog? It bounded towards us when...

"Mrs. O'Leary, 'Come!'", Percy said, "Hey, this is Mrs. O'Leary. She's a hellhound, but a good one. Usually we kill them, but hey, are evil and want to kill us. So, what bring you to the arena? Want to train do you?"

We nodded and we began, sorta. He first showed us how to put on armor correctly and what not. He gave us a sword and showed us how to fight with them, other than our usual weapons of choice.

"We usually fight with swords, so you have to know how to use them and fight with them." Percy said. Phoenix was a natural fighter with anything with a sharp point, other than archery.

I on the other hand was tripping over my own two feet. Percy kept giving me new swords to try, but they were either to heavy or the light. I learned and perfected the technique and what not, but couldn't even find a perfect sword to fight with. It sucked!

We left later on and Percy kept trying to tell me not to give up and find the right sword, but all of them were too heavy or light. We headed to the beach and walked in the water. Getting our feet wet when a couple of the Hermes kids came running.

"Ha Ha! We got your fancy knife!" The kid shouted. Another kid came running, but he was fierce and looking like the end was near for the guys who took his knife.

"YOU GUYS ARE **DEAD!" **the guy said. He looked our age, which was 13 (our birthday was today, but no one cared, but us). He had dark brown and green eyes, which looked murderous. He pulled out a sword, but it wasn't made out of celestial bronze. It looked like stygian iron and the temperature dropped about 10 degrees.

We hopped out of the water and ran after them.

"GIVE IT BACK OR I'LL HAVE TO CALL SOME FRIENDS." he said with a mischievous grin. They looked at him in horror.

"You wouldn't dare" They said.

"Try me."

"Ok, ok we're 'sorry' for stealing your dagger! We 'won't do it again'!" And with that they handed him back his dagger and left in a hurry. We stared at him and he glanced at us then left.

"Who the hell was that guy?" Phoenix asked me.

"I don't know, but he seems familiar somehow." Phoenix shrugged and we left for dinner.


	11. Chapter 11

We walked to dinner, and I couldn't stop thinking of that guy. I know I've seen him before, but where have I. Hmmmm.

"Come on its dinner! We're going to be last in line!" Phoenix said to me. I nodded and we ran off to dinner. We got our food, tonight was hamburgers! And I looked around for that boy, but he was nowhere to be found.

"Ok, something's up.", Phoenix said, "You're thinking about something aren't you? It's that guy! Isn't it! This is for the records people you thinking about a **GUY**!"

"It's true I NEVER! Think about guys, but I feel like I've seen him before somewhere..." I responded. She looked at me, and then continued eating her burger.

Later on when we were walking back to our cabin, Chiron stopped us.

"Phoenix, Dialya there are some people here to see you." He said.

"That's weird, we don't really know any people who want to see us" Phoenix said and I nodded in agreement.

"Well these are some very special people here to see you." We looked at each other than fallowed him. We were by the Big House and there were actually two people there, standing there waiting for us!

One lady looked exactly like Phoenix. She had the same blond hair and gray eyes. The other one looked like me, but her eyes were silver. She had black hair and same features as me.

"Phoenix this is your mother", Chiron said gesturing to the lady with the blond hair, "Lady Athena." She walked towards the lady, but stopped. She looked at me and I gave her the reassuring smile and thumb up and walked towards the lady again.

"And Dialya this is your mother, Lady Artemis." I walked bravely towards her without stopping and we started to talk.

Phoenix's P.O.V.

I walked towards the lady with the blond hair, which was supposable, my real mom. I looked at Dialya, but she was talking to her real mom. When I reached her she knelt down and hugged me.

"I'm so proud of you Phoenix. You've come so far, I'm so proud of you." She said.

"Ahhhh...Thanks... I'm sorry, but this is a little odd for me, because I've never met you before and...Yeah... so...yeah, this is a bit awkward for me." I said to her she stopped hugging me and just stood there.

"You have so many things you need to know, but I'll start off slow." I nodded and we started, "For starters you are my daughter and you use to be a goddess." I was in shock. Me a goddess, how and off what? Was Dialya a goddess too?

"How was I a goddess? Was Dialya a goddess too? Why aren't we still goddesses? What happened?" I said. She looked at me sadly and started to explain.

"We, Artemis and I, created you and Dialya to have something to love and protect from evil thing, and all the god and goddesses approved, but one. Hades. He disapproved, because he was god of the dead and he felt cheated, because we made life that couldn't die... Don't ask me how he felt cheated, but he cursed you and Dialya and made you and her half-bloods instead of goddesses. There is a way though to make you goddesses again. You must prove yourself worthy of being a goddess again, but I don't know how. You and Dialya must figure that out on your own."

"Ok, I get it, but why did Hades curse us." My mom looked at me sadly and said.

"I have no clue, but I have some things for you to help you on your journey. 5 celestial bronze daggers, a sword, a shield, and a backpack of everything you'll need for your journey, like money, nectar, ambrosia, and anything else."

"Thank you, Mother. I won't fail you." She hugged me one more time and I gave in. Then we went to talk to Dialya and her mom.

Hi please note that I'll do Dialya's P.O.V. next time then continue on with the story. Ok. Thanks for reading!

By the way I'm open to any ideas or suggestions. So P.M. me or Review!


	12. Chapter 12

Dialya's P.O.V.

I walked towards the lady and knelled. (Don't know why, but it felt like it was the right thing to do.)

"Ah, raise my child. We have much to talk about." She said. I stood up and we began.

"So you are my mother and why are you hear? I mean you've never been here before, and now you've come. Why?"

"There are things to talk about know and later, but thing like that are for later. First of you are my daughter and you and Phoenix use to be goddesses."(Sorry but, I'm felling lazy, so I'm going to just get to the point.)

"But, how? I mean that's really cool and all, but why aren't we goddesses now? What happened?" She looked at me sadly.

"Hades, all the god and goddesses approved, but Hades. He was jealous and wanted revenge. So he turned you and Phoenix to demi-gods. But you can become goddesses again."

"How! How can we be goddesses again?" She thought for a moment and continued...

"You both must prove you are worthy of being them. How though, you must figure that out on your own."

"Thank you so much! I must tell Phoenix so we can get started! Thank you Mother!" She gave me a hug and smiled.

"Before you go you must train here and I have some gifts for you. The bow and arrows you have right now, a crown so you always know who you are, a quiver that can give you anything you need, and a bracelet that can turn into a shield."

"Thank you Mother! I must go and talk to Phoenix about this, so we can get started." We hugged and went to going Phoenix and Lady Athena.

* * *

"Phoenix! You know what we have to do right!" I said to her, she nodded and were ready to get going, after a little training when...

"Phoenix, Dialya are you really going to leave without saying hello to the person who helped make you alive and living, now would you?" A sinister voice said,

"Hades." Artemis and Athena said at the same time. At the same time Phoenix and I notched and unheated our weapons and pointed them at Hades. He chuckled evilly.

"Now, now don't be hasty I have a right to be here isn't that right?" He said as he stared toward Athena and Artemis.

"Sadly, it's true, but we did not invite you hear." Artemis said with a hiss. We aimed sharper at Hades, ready to attack at any second, but it seemed like the conversation wasn't over.

"I don't care about invitations, but I do care about these children right here, well sorta. I here because they are rightfully mine and I have gifts for them, and I know no one can refuse a gift, right." He said.

"Fine, give them the gifts, but LEAVE! Right after. If you don't I'll make sure you have to crawl back to the Underworld." Athena said. He nodded casually and beckoned us to come forward. We approached with caution and lowered our weapons slowly.

"For Phoenix, 4 daggers and a bracelet that turns into a shield, to match Dialya's. (I thought to myself 'how did he know that?') And for Dialya dwell swords so you don't trip over your feet." He handed them to us and turned to Athena and Artemis.

"I have done no harm so you can not harm me... I have important business to attend to so I must be off. Good bye." And he just left?

We were all very suspicious, but we had to continue on our journey. Athena said we should stay here for about a month. We complained, but said ok in the end. We said our good byes to them and they were off.

Now Phoenix and I must train hard to become what we once were.

**GODDESSES!**


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry I've haven't updated in awhile. I've just been super busy, but ENJOY!

* * *

Pheonix's P.O.V.

We started training the next day, because we needed sleep. Also we were very very tired.

~Next Day~

We were up and ready to train. I gabbed my daggers, bracelet,and shield and Dialya grabbed her bow and arrows, dwell swords, and her bracelet and we got started.

First we practice target practice. We got better and then went to the arena.

Since we both had our own swords now we would of versed each other, but instead found other people to verse.

Dialya went to show Percy her swords, while I found challengers.

First I challenge Clarisse. I wanted to finsh what we started. We started and I found out she played dirty. But I of corse had to play fair, shit!

I lunged at her and she dogged, but I got her in the back and she fell on her face.

"Haha! Looks like someone likes to eat dirt!" said one spectator. She growled and punched me in the side. I blocked it and gave her a nice bruise on her check.

She of corse was furious now, and brought out her electric spear. Some people backed up, but I was now having fun.

I brought out my sword and shield Athena gave me.

Clarisse charged and sent a bolt of lighting at me, but I blocked it with my shield and smashed my sword with her spear.

She was strong, but I was smarter. I broke apart and flipped over her and could of ended it, because my sword was right on her neck.

"Well, I guess it's pretty clear who won." I said smirking (sorry if spelled wrong).

"I can believe I lost to a bitch!" She said outraged.

"I think we all know who the bitch is, bitch!"

"Let's hear it for Pheonix, Daughter of Athena! Defeater of Clarisse!" A random guy said. They cheered as I went to find Dialya.

_Damn! Where the hell is she. I hope she hasn't done anything stupid._ I thought in my head.

Of course she got herself into some mess and it was fighting... Aw Hell! Percy.

"Dialya what the hell are you thinking! I hope you know what you're doing." I yelled, but she of corse was to busy fighting.

_Damn! I swear she gets heself into the stupidest things, and usually drags me into them too. _

FLASHBACK

_It was in 6th grade. There was a talent show and my friends were a trio (two violins and a piano) playing the song Secrets and they wanted a singer. _

_Dialya volunteered me. I of course tried to refuse, but they wouldn't listen and dragged me on stag. _

_I had to sing, did I mention I have stag fright, and at the very end of the performance I sprinted of. _

_That's why I AWLWAYS know Dialya gets me into stupid things._

END OF FLASHBACK_  
_


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry for not updating in a long time. Enjoy thou! **Skip to bottom!(Or read first)**

* * *

Dialya's P.O.V.

Hump, thanks to Phoenix I didn't get to finish my fight with Percy. But whatever, we are going to go swimming, so I headed back to the cabin while Pheonix would meet me at the beach.

I was walking and thinking, so I wasn't paying attention, and I tripped on a rock, ... right into the boy we saw at the beach. I quickly got off of him and apologied.

(Start of the most awkward conversation in my life, ever)

"Uhhhh, sorry about that." I was officially the stupidest person in the world.

"Uh, it's ok... Are you alright?"

"Yeah, sorry"

"It's ok, what's your name anyway?"

"Dialya , Daughter of Artemis, ... Nice to meet you... Uhhh..."

"Nico di Angelo, Son of Hades."

"Wait don't you have a sister?"

"I use to and how did know that?!"

"You used to go to Regenals, right?! We were like bestfriends remember?"

"Oh yeah! Don't you have a sister named Phoenix?"

"You do remember me! Cool! Hey do you want to joining Pheoinx and I at the beach to go swimming?"

"Uhhh, ok?"

"Great! Come on!" And with that we walked down to the beach.

* * *

Phoenix's P.O.V.

I was waiting at the beach for Dialya to show up when..

"WATCH OUT!" I turned around and CRASH! A girl ran into me.

"Ow, are you ok?" I asked her. She had brown red hair and golden eyes. Her weapon of choice was a sword that seemed to sift from one sword to another.

"Yeah I'm fine. Sorry about that. My name's Tatiana daughter of Hera. And before you ask any question or say cool or freak or anything else, one yes I'm her daughter, two this isn't a joke, and three could we please be friends because I have none." She looked hope that I would say yes.

"We can totally be friends, I'm Phoenix daughter of Athena. I have a sister named Dialya she's a daughter of Artemis. We all will be great friends." I said to her. She looked very excited and happy about that. I turned around to see my sister and a boy walk down the path.

"Hey! Phoenix! I'm ready and look who I found! Remember Nico! Well he's a half blood, too, he's the son of Hades!" Dialya yelled and she was walking down the path with Nico.

"Hi Nico, go to see you again. Dialya this is Tatiana, daughter of Hera, she's our new friend. Is that, ok?"

"Totally! Lets have some fun!" she replied and we all ran into the water.

About five minutes in I brought out the heavy artillery, a.k.a. water guns. I handed one to Dialya and the water wars began.

We brought down Nico, but Tatiana was a different story. I swear she's like part acrobat or something. Damn that girl was arielling all over the place to avoid our shots and doing backflips, tricks, flips and other mind blowing stuff, we couldn't even get an aim on her.

"Damn girl, were the heck did you learn all of those moves?" Dialya asked.

"My mom taught them to me. I can teach you guys if you want." Tatiana said as Phoenix swirted her with the water gun.

"Thats would be awesome thanks!" Dialya replied and then it was lunch! We were all wet and starving. After a quick dry off and change we were ready for lunch.

"I'm starving. I could eat a whole entire Pegasus." Tatiana said. Nico, Dialya, and I all nodded in agreement. We got are food and it was Japanese and Chinese food to day.

I was worried now, because Dialya is CRAZY about Japanese food. And off course she ran strait for the ramen and rice. I was the only one who grabbed a fork. Yes, even thou I am the most intelligent person that my friend and sister know, I CAN'T USE THE DAMN CHOPSTICKS!

Anyway, we all started eating after a sacrifice to the Gods.

"So how did you gutsy meet Nico." Tatiana asked. Of course she had to bring it up.

* * *

Tatiana's P.O.V.

So I asked how they met Nico and by the look on their faces I shouldn't of asked.

"Well it was a long time ago.", Dialya started, "We were all very young at that time and it was lunch at our school. I was eating lunch while Phoenix was reading when I saw a boy with no lunch, and our mom over packed my lunch that day and I had two sandwiches and decided to give him my other sandwich. I said to him, 'Here you can have my other sandwich, my mom packed to much, so you can have it.' He looked at me in disbelief and I offered it to him and he took it. I sat down next to him and asked, 'What's your name? Mine's Dialya. Want to be friends?' He looked at me stunned and nodded his head and said, 'Mine's Nico and I would like that very much.' We started talking and Phoenix came and joined us and his sister came and introduced herself and since thane we've all been great friends, but one day Nico didn't come to school. He transferred to a different school and I was so sad. I didn't even get to say goodbye and we haven't seen each other since, until now. Now we're all friends again, but this time we have a new friend, you. We are all very glad to have met you and I know we'll all be great friends."

She smiled and we all went back to doing whatever.

I had acrobatics next while Dialya and Phoenix had Greek, Nico on the other hand had extreme tree obstacles, and when I mean extreme I MEAN EXTREME! So any way off to acrobatics I go. This was my favorite class and also the easiest.

"Alright ladies get stretched and we'll start." Our teacher Primrose said. She the nymph incharge of the acrobatics class. We stretched and started. I was on the highest level, so we were learning a back summer sult into a round off with a twirl in the air with a triple flip.

Sound hard, but in, my opinion it's very simple. I aced it on the first try, other weren't so lucky. The first girl landed on her butt and one boy hurt his wrist. I think someone else broke their ankle.

When we finished I met up with Nico to meet up with Phoenix and Dialya. We were walking to our meeting spot when I asked the most random question.

"Do you like Dialya?" I asked and I then mentally slapped myself in the the face. He looked shocked. Then asked me,

"Can you keep a secret?" I nodded my head.

"Yes, I do like Dialya. But you CANT TELL ANYONE PROMISE!" I nodded my head and even thou I'm not a daughter of Aphrodite, I still can do something about this. My brilliantly evil plan shall soon come together. Dialya you better watch out, because you WILL fall in love if you like it or not. I'm just evil like that. He he he...

* * *

Hope u enjoyed

**NOTE: I will be rewriteing this story along with my other one. They shall be improved and better written. Thank you and I hope you enjoy them!**


End file.
